The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Lane detection systems are known in the art, and are frequently referred to as Lane Departure Warning Systems or Lane Changing Assist Systems. Such systems in particular detect the lines delimiting the lane, and warn the driver of inadvertently leaving the lane. Inadvertent lane changes may, for example, be the consequence of driver inattention, fatigue and/or sleep. The systems known in the art are only supposed to activate when a certain speed has been reached. In addition, the vehicle speed can be taken to calibrate the responsitivity of the system. In known vehicles, the vehicle speed is determined by other vehicle systems and conveyed to the lane detection system, for example by means of a CAN bus. Therefore, the expenditure associated with retrofitting of lane detection systems in vehicles is not negligible.